geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Audio Extraction
"The bugfix update. Verified by Luqualizer. Added LDM for GoodSmile and P14's parts. You can enable it in the bottom left of the screen. GL!" - GoodSmile Audio Extraction is a 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration created by members of TouchArcade and verified by GoodSmile. It is the official sequel to the well-known first TouchArcade collaboration, Audio Excursion. It features GoodSmile, Star77, Bio21, and AbstractDark from the original level as well as new members like T17, Cryomancer, Logik, P14, Cubecreator, and Agent. It was verified by GoodSmile on August 7, 2016, after spending over 18,000 attempts on it, and was released after almost a year, mostly due to a myriad of setbacks and delays. It is currently #133 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Elite Z Rebirth (#134) below Marathon (#132). Gameplay * 0-17% (T17): '''The level starts with a single-speed ship sequence, and turns into an upside-down mini ship, before becoming a normal gravity regular-size wave, flips gravity again, and then turns into a cube which is propelled by two sets of yellow pads, then turns into a mini ball, goes through a teleportation portal, and then becomes a normal size UFO segment, turns upside down, then into a right side up mini UFO, before changing into an upside-down mini cube, which turns right-side-up as a bridge into a normal size double speed wave segment, which bridges into a dual wave segment, and then a single robot, which hits a few jump orbs before changing into a UFO, and then an easy triple speed ship sequence which displays the text "AUDIO EXTRACTION" and "GOOD LUCK!!!". Next is a mini upside down cube section which serves as a spot for LDM. * '''18-28% (GoodSmile): Next, the player enters a very quick wave-ball normal size mixed dual. The ball quickly changes into a wave, and the two waves share the same gravity. There is text saying "GOODSMILE", and then the waves turn mini for a short time. Soon, the waves are mini and have different gravity. * 29-38% (Star77): Next, the player enters a single-speed mini-ball segment, then a mini UFO segment with some jump orb timings, and a mini robot segment (shown below). The text says "STAR77", and you change into a ship, a UFO segment, and a second ship sequence, before transitioning into a second wave segment. * 39-45% (Cry0mancer): Then, the player enters a difficult mini ship sequence that features really tight spaces the player must fly through, which quickly changes into a robot segment, and then a UFO segment, which turns mini, and a normal wave segment, and then a second-half speed ship sequence with even tighter spaces. * 46-57% (Logik): Afterwards, the player transitions into a difficult triple speed mini ship sequence with tight spaces, a normal wave, and again a mini ship, and a second normal wave segment for longer. * 58-64% (P14): ''' Then, the player enters a mini cube section, where the text displays "P14". This is a cube jump orb and teleportation maze. Next is a mini ball, and a mini robot. This part is now much harder since 2.1 that makes P14's section harder, but not impossible. * '''65-72% (CubeCreator): Then, the player enters a normal speed cube section, where the text says "GO!" Next, the player enters a ship sequence where spikes are closing in on you, a short half-speed ball segment, and then a cube section, where the text says "CUBE CREATOR". * 73-82% (Bio21): Next is a normal ship sequence, and then a wave segment. Next is a cube, and then a ship again, then a wave, short mini-wave, and a normal cube, then a short auto ball and cube, where the large text says "INFINITE POWER", as the song says those words. * 83-90% (AbstractDark): Next the song changes key, and a cube is in a cloud section, where text saying "ABSTRACT" quickly rises. The cube soon is a mini cube, then a mini ship, and a mini-wave. Then it transitions into a normal wave. * '''91-94% (Agent + P14): '''The player is transported to a ball section where text saying "AGENT" is shown. After that, there is a maze of spikes in wave mode. * '''95-100% (GoodSmile): '''The player enters one final ship sequence which displays all the creators who participated in the mega-collaboration. The level ends with a five space long straight flying segment with the words "GG" displayed and then the name "AUDIO EXTRACTION" is shown for the last time. Trivia * The password for the level is 409735. * The idea for a sequel came directly after the success of Audio Excursion, but work didn't begin until the release of Update 2.0. * There is an intimidating skull in P14's part, which is actually an 8 turned sideways. * There is a sequel called Audio Expulsion. * Many people, such as Nexus, have used a copyable to fix a bug at 58% which will kill the player. Walkthrough .]] References Category:2.0 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Top 150